


A Demon's Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demons, Distrust, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A demon and a lonely boy wouldn't make a good match- or would it?~~~~~~~~"Come with me," The demon grabbed the boys wrists softly, as a beautiful purple-ish and blue vortex appeared behind him. "No! Non! Let me go! Help!" The boy screamed in fear. The demon frowned. "I won't hurt you- I can't. You're my soulmate," The demon confessed, a light rose colour dusting his cheeks. "What?!" The boy looked perplexed as he yelled in shock. The demon took his chance and pulled the off guard boy into the vortex and they disappeared. ~~~~~~~~ The soulmate au nobody needed~This is transferred from Wattpad, so don't mind the shittyness of this





	1. Introduction

Matthew Williams Species: Human Age: 17 Date of birth: July 1st 1998 Soulmate: Gilbert Beilschmidt

~~~~~~~~

Gilbert Beilschmidt Species: Demon Age: 118 Date of birth: January 8th 1897 Soulmate: Matthew Williams

~~~~~~~~

In a world, much like our own, demons and humans are in close relations. The kings and queens of the demon world fell in love with the kings and queens of the human world, thus creating the soulmate bond. The soulmate bond is when a human, and a demon's heart intertwine. When the human turns 18, they will then meet their soulmate, whom will take them away to the demon world.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Matthew, the boy who's life is about to change.

An unsmoked cigarette was clenched in my fingers as I rummaged around for my lighter.

_Don't._

I twisted around to find the source of the voice.

_It'll only be a few days, Mein Liebe._

I gulped and continued to look around. "Who are you?!" I scream- more like a loud whisper.

_I can't tell you that until your birthday, Birdie._

I growl and go back to carding through my messenger back for my lighter. "Gotcha," I whisper to myself as my hand lands on the container of the killers fuel. I light my cigarette and sigh. I sigh again as he has left me alone for the time being. Everyday since about a week ago, the same soft, German accented voice keeps trying to communicate with me. But- I've been ignoring it- well trying, really. I shake my head of any thoughts of him and put my headphones on and walk home.

_What I didn't know was that it was going to be an eventful next few days._


	3. ~1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mattie's 18th birthday and his older brother, Alfred, makes sure its a wonderful occasion.

Matthew smiled softly as he blew out the candle on his cupcake. Alfred really tried to make Matthew's birthday not a bust, by making the small apartment look a little more cheerful, even if the money wasted on a few streamers, balloons and cupcakes should've been for actual necessities.   
He tried for me.

Alfred gave his brother a large bear hug, "I have a gift for you!" He said excitedly. Running to their shared room and running back, he presented a small gift bag.   
"Aww...~ Alfie you didn't need to... This was perfect enough..." He was more emotional today than usual it seemed.

Alfred, then thrusted the gift into his older brother's hands snapping him out of his thoughts. "Open it, open it, open itttt!" His twin almost screamed, causing the birthday boy's mouth to release a rare giggle or two.

"Fine, fine, calm your tits, Alfie," He opened the gift basket and immediately was in tears.   
He pulled out a small, white fully polar bear stuffy, and a small expensive-looking polar bear ring.   
"A-Alfie-" He was at a loss of words...   
Alfred pulled him into a hug. "The ring was on the more expensive side but I wanted to give you something special... Since you're of age now, and-" Matthew stopped his brother with a wave of his hand.   
"I'll make sure to visit if the demon is nice, Alfie..." He gave a rare smile which made the other male grin more.


	4. ~II~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his birthday, Matthew recklessly decides to walk around but he's quickly taken away by his soulmate

He know it wasn't safe to walk outside after his 18th birthday, but he wouldn't  let no fucking demon touch him, not until he knew Alfred was safe, for his birthday was in 3 more days. He jumps and perks up at the sound of a dark chuckle. Fuck. All the thoughts of meeting his soulmate fell out of his head and he looked behind himself to see an albino man with, extremely white hair, with bright red eyes and a snow white complexion. "H-Hi?" He manages to stutter a small hi, but it came out like a question instead. Fuck my social awkwardness.

"Hello!~" He grinned, showcasing sharp fang like teeth and he realizes it's a demon. "Oh hello, _demon._ " He emphasizes his words in a sarcastic manner, trying to get this damn demon away. He hated them.

"Oh hello, _human_ ~" He replied, his grin up gaining size at Matthew's angry expression. "Fuck off!" He yells at the creature but the reply really fucked with him. "Come with me," The demon grabbed the boys wrists softly, as a beautiful purple-ish and blue vortex appeared behind him. "No! Non! Let me go! Help!" The boy screamed in fear. The demon frowned. "I won't hurt you- I can't. You're my soulmate," The demon confessed, a light rose colour dusting his cheeks. "What?!" The boy looked perplexed as he yelled in shock. The demon took his chance and pulled the off guard boy into the vortex and they disappeared.


	5. ~III~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew 'wakes' up in the demon world and meets his soulmate

Matthew blinked.

_what? what the fuck?_

Was the first thing he thought as he looked around at the dimly lit colourful place, which is assumed was the demon realm. "What the fuck, man?!" He screamed at the demon next to him, seemingly forgetting that the other man, was actually factually his god damned soulmate. "I-I'm your soulmate! I'm supposed to take you here!" The albino-demon screamed back, his hands going up in surrender. "Oh shit you really are..." Matthew's eyes had widened and he looked at the now smirking man. "What's your name?" Gilbert sighs, wanting to be comfortable with his new mate which he already wanted to cherish and already loved with all his heart. "My name is Matthew Francis Williams... You?" He told the other. "Gilbert Beilschmidt," He smirked, "I can't wait to be with you forever, Matthew,"


End file.
